Hermano menor
by Ronnie Ravello
Summary: RID. Un meteorito transforma a Optimus Prime en un sparkling, y depende de Ultra magnus y los autobots cuidarlo hasta que regrese a la normalidad. Pero los Predacons estan detrás de él, ante la oportunidad de un nuevo soldado...
1. Chapter 1

Mi segunda historia de Transformers, esta vez centrada en la saga de Ronots in Disguise (rid). Debido a que mi laptod esta en su lecho de muerte (o hasta que mi papá la mande a arreglar) las actualizaciones van a demorar. Tengo que turnarme con mi hermano para usar la pc. Fic planeado para ser terminado en Febrero. Mi continuación de Animated todavía está verde.

Hermano menor

El universo es una fuente llena de misterios. El ser humano ha pasado la mayor parte de su existencia estudiando los astros y buscando nuevas galaxias. Pero hasta ahora sólo se ha llenado de más misterios y dudas respecto a este.

Para otras razas, más avanzadas que de la Tierra, este misterio también les causa dolor de cabeza. Y es que el universo es tan grande y complejo, que una vida no alcanza para estudiarlo completamente.

Sin embargo, un ser viviente descubrió uno de sus misterios. Un Autobot que dedicó toda su vida a estudiar un simple fenómeno astrológico. Cada milenio, un meteoro pasaba cerca de la Vía Láctea. Su alta energía positiva tenía la propiedad de rejuvenecer al cualquier ser viviente que recibiera estuviera en contacto con este, o por algún fragmento, por más pequeño que fuera.

Aquel Autobot dejó un diario explicando el suceso, y la forma de remediar los efectos de este, por si algún compatriota suyo tuviera la mala suerte de que estar en contacto con el astro, o que algún fragmento lo impactara. Con el tiempo este diario fue olvidado, y se quedó juntando polvo en la gran Biblioteca de Kaon.

Pero nadie imaginó, que lo que el científico previno le sucedería a un Autobot importante. Y mucho menos, que ayudaría a mejorar de cierta forma su relación con su terco hermano menor…

* * *

Las calles estaban en silencio. Muy pocos carros pasaban por las carreteras a esas altas horas de la noche, y mucho menos cerca de las zonas urbanas. Había una paz general y casi todos los ciudadanos dormían en paz…

YAHOOOOOOOOO!!! – gritó un auto azul, corriendo a "una" excesiva velocidad por la pista.

Oh, no. No de nuevo. – se quejó un auto policía al ver pasar, literalmente, volando a su hermano menor.- Side Burn volvió a hacerlo. Porque no me sorprende…

Saliendo del callejón dónde estaba estacionado, el Autobot Prowl fue detrás de su hiperactivo hermano menor. Hizo sonar su alarma a todo volumen para hacerle saber que lo había atrapado con las manos en la masa.

¿Ehh? Ay, no.- Side Burn miro por su espejo retrovisor y le salió una gota de sudor.- Hoy esperaba que no estuviera patrullando por ahí. Me va a soltar un discurso…

¡Side Burn! ¡¿Cuántas veces te he repetido que es contra las normas sobrepasar el límite de velocidad en las pistas?! – le gritó Prowl, furioso. - ¡Si fuera cualquier otro auto no me alteraría de este modo! ¡Pero no; es mi irresponsable hermano menor quién me saca de mis casillas!

Ya, lo siento Prowl.- Side Burn dijo asustado. – Es que como hoy es día de trabajo, las pistas están vacías de noche y pensé que podría probar mis llantas nuevas…

No me importan tus excusas.- su hermano le dio un empujón fuerte, pero no le hizo daño alguno.- Vas a venir a la base conmigo, y escribirás mil veces: No debo corr…

Mientras Prowl seguía soltando su discurso contra Side Burn, el joven Autobot prendió su radio y busco una canción ruidosa, para no tener que escuchar a su hermano mayor. Pero lo único que recibía era estática.

¿Qué pasa? Tenía que fallar la señal justo a… - en eso, una luz brillante color verde claro lo sacó de sus pensamientos. - ¿Qué rayos es eso?.. ¡Prowl, cierra la boca y mira eso!

¿Qué..? – el Autobot miró hacia arriba y se quedó con la boca abierta.

* * *

"Dos niños Autobots estaban jugando en una sala llena de libros electrónicos. El de color blanco armó un avioncito y lo lanzó por la sala, mientras que el otro niño, de color rojo con azul, observaba curioso.

Un Autobot anciano, de color morado y blanco, cogió el avión en el aire. Examinó el rudimentario juguete.

¿Ustedes dos lo hicieron?- preguntó el anciano a los dos.

Optimus junto las piezas, pero yo lo armé solito. – dijo el de color blanco, con mucho orgullo.

Si Magnus, tú lo armaste. Pero Optimus te consiguió las piezas, y con ellas pudiste hacer el avión.- le dijo el anciano. – Ustedes dos tienen muchas habilidades, pero también debilidades. Juntos lograrán hacer grandes cosas por Cybertron… separados sólo los hará vulnerables. Prométanme que dejarán atrás cualquier sentimiento de orgullo y envidia, y que trabajarán juntos por el bien de todos.

Yo lo prometo.- dijo el pequeño Optimus. -¿Y tú Magnus…?

Pero su hermano se había parado y se estaba alejando de él. Dándole la espalda.

¡Magnus, Magnus, regresa!- le rogó el niño. -¡Hermano! ¡HERMANO!"

Una alarma despertó de su pesadilla al líder de los Autobots, Optimus Prime.

¿Eh?- se incorporó el Autobot, mirando alrededor.- Sólo fue una pesadilla… TAI, informa.

Una pantalla holográfica apareció desde el techo. Una chica, vestida con traje de policía color rosado oscuro, apareció en esta.

Optimus Prime, dos de los hermanos Autobots han detectado un extraño meteorito acercándose a la ciudad.- informó la chica holográfica, con urgencia en su voz.

¿Qué?- el líder Autobot, salió de su cama de un salto.- ¿Dónde va a caer el meteorito?

Mis cálculos indican que caerá fuera de la ciudad…pero, está cargado de altas cantidades de energía positiva. – informó TAI.- Suficiente para alimentar a Las Vegas por una semana.

Si los Predacons adquieren esa energía sería desastroso para nosotros y la raza humana.- dijo Optimus Prime, saliendo de su habitación y dirigiéndose al Puente Espacial globalizado. - ¿Qué Autobots están disponibles, TAI?

Prowl y Side Burn ya están cerca del punto de choque. – dijo ella, mientras revisaba los monitores en la sala de control. – X-Brawn está en camino… y el único equipo disponible es del Equipo de Construcción.

Bien, me reuniré con ellos en unos segundos.- contestó él, transformándose a su modo vehículo y entrando a toda velocidad al puente espacial.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en otro lugar menos agradable…

Señor, he detectado una gran fuente de energía acercándose rápidamente a una ciudad del Japón.- Skybite, el Predacon en forma de tiburón, informó a su líder, Megatron.

Ponla en la pantalla.- ordenó este, en tono impaciente.

Inmediatamente, una imagen del meteorito apareció en las pantallas de la nave Predacon. Lo único anormal del meteorito, es que brillaba de un color verde brillante y no de un color naranja como la mayoría.

Los niveles de energía de esa roca espacial son infinitas.- dijo el líder Predacon, sorprendido.- ¡Con ese poder podría conquistar este maldito planeta y el resto del universo!

Hmmmmm… hay algo familiar en ese meteorito… algo alarmante, pero no puedo recordar que es.- Skybite miró con desconfianza la pantalla.

Skybite, quiero que recojas el meteorito cuando caiga a la Tierra, y lo traigas inmediatamente a la nave para extraer su energía.- le ordenó Megatron, haciendo que saliera de sus pensamientos.

¡Si, lord Megatron!- dijo alegremente, pero con seriedad el Predacon.- ¡Será un honor traerle…!

No vas a ir solo, incompetente.- le gruño Megatron. - ¡Irás con los Decepticons!

¿Pero…? ¡¿Por qué…?!- Skybite trató de quejarse, sin éxito.

¿Por qué, lata de conserva oxidada? – dijo molesto Megatron.- ¡Por qué los Autobots ya deben estar ahí, idiota! ¡Y lo último que quiero, es perder esa valiosa energía! ¡AHORA, VE!

¡AYYYYY!- Skybite salió corriendo- ¡Sí, señor!

* * *

Optimus Prime salió tan rápido del puente espacial, que no se fijo en un cargador de autos, color blanco y azul, estacionado en una gasolinera abandonada.

¿A dónde va el tonto de mi hermano a toda velocidad? – se preguntó Ultra Magnus a si mismo.- Y en medio de la nada… sea, lo que sea, seguro que terminará en pelea.

Ultra Magnus encendió su motor y siguió a su hermano mayor, a una distancia discreta.

Bueno, ya estamos aquí.- dijo Wedge, líder del grupo de Construcción.

Estaban en las afueras de la ciudad, cerca de una vieja refería que fue abandonada cuando la ciudad creció demasiado y se volvió peligroso vivir cerca de esta.

Todo el grupo de los constructores estaba ahí, junto con los tres hermanos Autobots y un recién llegado Optimus Prime.

¿Están seguros que aquí va a caer el meteorito?- preguntó Grimlock, mirando el cielo oscuro.- Oh, ya lo vi…

¿Por qué no avisaron los astrólogos humanos sobre el meteorito? – le preguntó X-Brwan a Optimus.

Porque su tamaño no es ninguna amenaza para ellos; sin embargo, contiene una gran cantidad de energía, por lo que debemos llevarlo a un lugar seguro y lejos de los Predacons.- le explicó este.

Me alegra que esta refinería este abandonada.- Heavy Load, agregó.- Imagínense que hubiera pasado si el meteorito se estrellaba contra uno de los contenedores de petróleo.

¡Oigan, ese meteorito debería llevar mi nombre, por qué yo lo descubrí! – anunció de golpe Side Burn.

Esos son los cometas, ignorante.- le contestó Wedge.

Mientras Wedge y Side Burn discutían, que iban a ser separados eventualmente por Prime y Prowl, Grimlock se quedó viendo el meteorito de color verde.

¿Te pasa algo malo, Grimlock?- le preguntó Hightower.

Ehhh…no, nada. – contestó él, pero luego pensó.- "Creo que he leído sobre un meteorito con ese color… no, no puede ser ese."

Mire, comandante, ahí están los Autobots.- señaló Mega-Octane a los robots que estaban debajo de ellos.

Los Decepticons y Skybite, se encontraban sobre un tanque de petróleo, escondidos de la vista de los Autobots.

¿Y qué esperamos para deshacernos de ellos? – preguntó Skybite, sacando su arma y apuntando al líder Autobot.

Alto ahí, sardina; Optimus Prime es mío.- lo empujó Scourge, haciendo que casi se cayera del tanque.- Una vez que haya caído, los demás Autobots serán corderos indefensos.

Sacó su arma y estaba a punto de disparar, cuando un láser chocó contra el tanque, haciendo que este se partiera en dos y que los Decepticons cayeran al suelo. Skybite no cayó, por que se transformó en su modo animal y se quedó flotando en el aire.

No sé si ayudarlos o reírme.- dijo este con maldad.

¡Mira Prime, nos cayó algo más del cielo!- se rió Side Burn, señalando a los Decepticons, que trataban de levantarse.

¿Pero quién fue?- preguntó el líder Autobot, sorprendido.

Te has vuelto descuidado, hermanito.- Ultra Magnus apareció detrás de grupo.

Porque no me sorprende. – dijo Prowl, no muy cómodo de ver al hermano de Optimus Prime.

¡Me las vas a pagar, maldito Autobot!- gritó Scourge, cuando logró levantarse.- ¡Decepticons, ataquen!

Todo el grupo malvado se paró de golpe y sacaron sus armas, listo para hacer pedazos a los Autobots.

Por fin algo de acción.- dijo Ultra Magnus, sonriendo.

¡Oh, sí! – agregó Wedge.- ¡Vamos a mandar…!

¡Eh, miren el meteorito!- avisó X-Brawn, distrayendo a los dos grupos.

El meteorito aumentó de velocidad y se dirigió rápidamente… ¡a dónde estaban ambos grupos!

¡AAHHHH! – gritó alarmado Skybite, alejándose lo más rápido que podía del lugar.- ¡Ya recordé dónde leí sobre ese meteorito; no voy a convertirme en un sparkling!

¿Spark…? ¡Oh, no!- Grimlock también recordó de golpe.- ¡Rápido, corran sino quieren usar pañales de nuevo!

¿Un qué?- preguntaron todos, confundidos.

¡Sólo transfórmense y pisen el acelerador!- dijo Grimlock, mientras cambiaba a modo auto y salía de ahí a toda velocidad.

Haciendo caso a la palabra de Grimlock, sus compañeros Autobots también se transformaron y salieron de ahí a toda velocidad.

¡También tenemos que salir de aquí, jefe!- dijo con urgencia Movor a su líder.

¡No sin vengarme!- contestó este. Apuntó sus lásers a Ultra Magnus y le disparó a las llantas. Uno de ellos impactó en una llanta trasera, haciendo que perdiera el control. - ¡Ya está, vámonos!

Magnus perdió el control y chocó contra un tanque. Adolorido, se transformó a su modo robot sin darse cuenta que el meteorito estaba prácticamente sobre él.

¡Magnus!- gritó Optimus.

Giró rápidamente, se transformó de golpe a modo robot y empujó a su hermano lejos del alcance del meteorito… pero él no tuvo tiempo de alejarse.

¡Prime!- Ultra Magnus gritó alarmado, cuando el meteorito lo impactó. La onda de choque fue pequeña, pero lo suficiente fuerte para hacerlo volar unos metros.

¡Prime, NO!- gritaron todos los demás Autobots.

Esto está mal, esto está muy mal.- dijo Grimlock, sabiendo lo que iba a suceder.

¡JA JA!- se rió Scourge. – ¡El poderoso Optimus Prime ha muerto!

No estés tan seguro de eso, Scourge. – le dijo Skybite desde el cielo.-El meteorito era muy pequeño para matarlo; ah, pero las consecuencias…¡van a ser muy divertidas!

¡Malditos!- dijo Side Burn, aguantando las lágrimas.- ¡No se burlen de su memoria!

¡Van a pagar por esto!- agregó Prowl, tragándose su dolor.

¡Vamos a demostrarles el verdadero poder de los Autobots!- finalizó X-Brawn, conteniendo su furia.

Ehh…chicos, no va ser necesario eso…- interrumpió Grimlock, algo incómodo.

¿De qué estás hablando? ¡Se están burlando de la muerte de mi hermano!- Ultra Magnus se sorprendió de sus propias palabras.

Primero: el meteorito no lo mató. Y segundo…- Grimlock dudo en decirlo.- que sus Cpu no se sobrecarguen.

Grimlock, quién estaba tapando con su cuerpo el cráter, se movió hacia un lado. Algo se movió entre el humo.

¿Optimus?- preguntó esperanzado, Wedge. Pero cuando el humo se aclaró…-¡¿Qué en el nombre de Primus?!

En medio del cráter, había un pequeño y adorable sparkling (bebé transformer), de color rojo y azul. Que se parecía mucho a Optimus, sólo que sin máscara, con ojos grandes y adorables, y con antenas más pequeñas. El bebé sonrió, y empezó a aplaudir.

¿Optimus Prime? – preguntaron todos, excepto Skybite y Grimlock. El sparkling se rió.

Heavy Load se desmayó, sorprendiendo a sus compañeros. Ultra Magnus no sabía si reír o sacar a su hermano del cráter. Los tres hermanos Autobots se quedaron congelados frente a esa situación.

Mientras que los Decepticons, miraron por unos segundos al bebé… y se echaron a reír. Incluso Skybite se empezó a reír con ellos.

¡Mi cámara! – exclamó entre risas Skybite, sacando una extraña cámara fotográfica en forma de pez. - ¡Qué suerte que la traje!

¡Toma muchas fotos, escualo! – lo apoyó Scourge, sin dejar de reírse. -¡Este es el mejor día de mi vida!

Mientras que los Decepticons seguían revolcándose de risa, los Autobots ya habían salido de su shock. El primero en reaccionar fue Ultra Magnus. Bajo al cráter, recogió con una mano a su hermano y con la otra, los restos del meteorito. Optimus, en su estado, no se daba cuenta de la situación difícil en la que se encontraba. Estaba más ocupado en reír y aplaudir, como si todo eso fuera un juego.

¡ESTO ES HORIBLE! – exclamó espantado Side Burn, dando vueltas de un lado a otro.

X-Brawn, dame un golpe en la cabeza.- le pidió Prowl a su hermano mayor.- Creo que mi CPU se frió.

Me pasó lo mismo.- le contestó este, sacudiendo la cabeza.

¡Heavy Load, vamos amigo, reinicia tu CPU! – Wedge, junto con Hightower, trataban de reanimar a su amigo, quien seguía tirado en el suelo.

Grimlock solo estaba tratando de recordar todo lo que podía de aquel diario que describía las características del meteorito.

Oh, ya basta… Decepticons, fórmense.- ordenó Scourge recuperando su compostura. Los demás Decepticons estaban aguantando la risa, sin mucho éxito.- ¡Hay que aprovechar este incidente para deshacernos de esta basura Autobot, de una vez por todas!

Sí, y luego dejamos a ese mocoso en un basurero.- sugirió Movor, con maldad.

¡No, en una juguetería!- agregó Ro-tor.

Mejor lo usamos como pisapapeles…- Rollbar recibió un palmazo en la cabeza por ese comentario.

¡Ah, no! – dijo X-Brwan interponiéndose en el camino de los Decepticons.- ¡Ustedes no le tocaran ni un circuito a Prime!

¡Tendrán que pasar sobre nosotros!- agregó Prowl, con dureza.

Side Burn iba agregar algo de que tendrían que pasar sobre su cuerpo destrozado… sino hubiera sido por Ultra Magnus, quién puso al bebé Optimus en sus brazos.

Esto sólo demorará unos segundos.- dijo este, mientras se acercaba de forma amenazante a los Decepticons.

¿Y qué vas a hacernos?- se burló Scourge, desafiándolo con la mirada.- Eres tú solo contra todos nos nosotros. Y una vez que terminemos contigo, y ese grupo de patéticos transformers, vamos a agarrar al enano de tu hermano y lanzarlo al…

Un simple puñetazo de Ultra Magnus mando a volar al líder Decepticons contra uno de los tanques vacíos… y lo atravesó, literalmente.

¡Señor! – dijo incrédulo Mega-Octane. Pero luego, casi se sobrecarga del susto…

Ustedes van a tener una probada de su propia medicina.-dijo amenazadoramente Ultra Magnus, golpeando sus nudillos.

Side Burn le tapó los ojos al sparkling.

* * *

¿TAI? – Prowl contactó a la base de operaciones.- Aquí Prowl…

¡Al fin se comunican!- contestó la chica-computadora, molesta.- ¿Qué paso? No me han informado por más de media hora. ¿Por qué Optimus no me contacto?

En realidad, es sobre él…- dijo algo incómodo el Autobor policía.- TAI, creo que debes contactar a TODOS, para hablar sobre Prime, en la base.

¿Qué le paso?- preguntó ella, consternada.

Nada grave…Bueno, tuvimos una pelea con los Decepticons, pero Magnus se encargo de TODOS ellos.- Side Burn interrumpió la conversación, algo nervioso.- Y él viene con nosotros…

¿QUÉ? – TAI preguntó sin dar crédito a sus oídos.

TAI, por favor, es una emergencia que concierne a Optimus.- agregó X-Brawn.- Te juro por mis llantas que debes reunir a todos en la base y esperarnos… ¿Por favor?

Está bien. – contestó ella, no muy convencida. Pero luego, de forma amenazante…-¡Más les vale una buena excusa! TAI, fuera.

Bueno, eso salió bien…- bromeó Side Burn. Nadie se rió.

Luego de que Ultra Magnus les diera la paliza de sus vidas a los Decepticons y a Skybite (y que estos huyeran por estas), los Autobots restantes decidieron que lo mejor era contarles la verdad al resto del grupo. Ultra Magnus tendría que venir con ellos. Cada vez que se alejaba dos metros de Optimus, el niño lloraba con toda la fuerza de su vocalizador. Ahora el chiquito estaba más ocupado jugando al caballito con Wedge.

¿Quién le va a decir esto a Koji? – preguntó de repente Heavy Load, ya recuperado del desmayo. Silencio absoluto.

* * *

Cuando el equipo Tren Bala escuchó sobre una reunión de emergencia, acerca de Optimus, abandonaron sus puestos y a sus pasajeros sin pensarlo dos veces. Los espías dejaron su entrenamiento y fueron a toda velocidad a la sala de mando. Skid-Z dejó su carrera matutina y fue corriendo a la base. Y Tow-Line fue el último en llegar. Todos estaban esperando, preocupados y ansiosos por saber el problema sobre Optimus.

¿Cuál es el problema con Optimus, TAI? – le preguntó Railspike a la chica, preocupado.

No me dieron los detalles…sólo que Ultra Magnus viene con ellos. – contestó ella, también preocupada.

¿Ultra Magnus viene con ellos?- preguntó incrédulo Mirage.- ¿Ese idiota?

¿El que tiró a Prime de un precipicio?- agregó Hot Shot, indignado.- Él es sólo problemas…

¡Eh, ahí vienen!- señaló Skid-Z a la puerta principal. Todo el grupo miró hacia esta para ver a los recién llegados.

Prowl iba adelante; Side Burn iba al último, por que cargaba a Optimus y se estaba escondiendo detrás del equipo de construcción.

Habla Prowl. – le demandó W.A.R.S.-¿Qué le pasó a Optimus?

¿Le hizo algo este infeliz? –dijo Ironhide, señalando a Ultra Magnus.

No, en realidad fue el meteorito…- empezó a explicar Prowl.

¡Pero está bien!- agregó de golpe, Wedge.- Algo encogido…

Ejemm… bueno, él está bien, pero vamos a tener que contactar a Cybertron.- continuó Prowl, ante el asombro de todos. – Para buscar un data libro…

¡Ya basta Prowl!- exclamó Skid-Z, impaciente.- ¿Qué está pasando?

Ehhhhh… Side Burn…- llamó a su hermanito.

Preparándose para lo peor, Side Burn salió al frente…y mostró al pequeño Optimus Prime.

Todo el grupo se quedó congelado.

Ehhhhh, chicos…hubo un pequeño accidente…- declaró Prowl, mientras el bebé se reía.

Primero que todo… Tow- Line se desmayó y casi aplasta a Skid-Z. TAI se reinició a si misma, para no sobrecargar sus sistemas. Los tres trenes casi se desmayan. Todos los espías se quedaron congelados, salvo Mirage, quién dijo: "No sabía que Optimus era tan lindo de bebé."

Bueno, salió bien…- Ultra Magnus dijo en medio de toda la confusión.


	2. Chapter 2

Le doy las gracias a varias autoras (y autores) por servirme de inspiración para este fic.

En este fic Optimus tiene lo equivalente a dos años humanos.

Que empiece la locura

Parte 2

¡¿Qué se convirtió en un QUÉ?!- rugió Megatron, incrédulo.

¡Si es verdad, Megatron!- contestó Skybite y sacó su cámara.- ¡Mire, tengo fotos!

En cuanto conecto su cámara a la computadora de la nave y las fotos aparecieron en la pantalla, hubo un estallido de risas. Los tres Predacons se estaban revolcando en el suelo, agarrándose los estómagos y sin dejar de reír. Hasta Megatron soltó una carcajada.

¡No puedo creerlo! – dijo él, entre carcajadas.-¡El gran Optimus Prime reducido a un simple mocoso por una roca espacial!

¡Miren la cara de Ultra Magnus, no se lo cree!- Slapper señaló una de las pantallas, sin dejar de reír.- ¡Es el mejor día de mi vida!

Créeme que lo fue…hasta que conocimos la furia de Ultra Magnus…- Scourge le dijo, adolorido.- Nunca lo había visto tan furioso…

Mi parte posterior me duele de sólo recordar sus patadas…- agregó Ro-Tor.- Sólo porque dijimos que íbamos a coger a ese enano y dejarlo en un basur…

¿Por qué un basurero?- preguntó pensativo Megatron, sin dejar de ver las imágenes.- ¿Por qué no entre nuestras tropas?

¿Qué?- preguntaron todos, incrédulos y confundidos.

Piénselo. Un Predacon criado para ser leal a nuestra causa.- Megatron les dijo con orgullo y maldad.- ¡Un soldado sin compasión; criado para destruir el Imperio Autobot y crear el de los Predacons! ¡Es brillante, soy un genio! ¡Necesito que me traigan a ese niño!

Pero señor… un niño necesita mucha atención y disciplina...- argumentó Skybite, no convencido del plan de Megatron. – Nosotros somos soldados y no niñeros. ¡No sabemos criar bebés!

¡Tonto; por qué crees que acepté hembras en las tropas!- le gritó Megatron, estallando de ira.- ¡No para que estuvieran babeando por ellas; fue para que educaran a la nueva generación de Predacons, estúpido!

Pero señor, no podemos atraparlo.- agregó Scourge, para el alivio de Skybite.- Los Autobots no dejarán sin protección a su líder, y además, no sabemos dónde está su base.

Optimus Prime tiene dos ciclos, ahora: la edad terrible.- le explicó Megatron, señalando una de las fotos.- A esa edad son muy curiosos, y no soportan estar encerrados. En cualquier momento, se aburrirá de estar en la base y los Autobots no tendrán más opción sacarlo a pasear cuando sus pataletas se vuelvan insoportables. –miró con maldad la foto- Y cuando menos lo esperen nuestros enemigos… capturen al niño y tráiganlo…

* * *

Me contacté con la biblioteca Central de Kaon; dicen que nos pasaran la información sobre el diario dentro de 48 horas o más.- les dijo TAI a todos los Autobots.- Mientras tanto, me dieron información sobre cuidados de un sparkling. Ustedes se turnarán para vigilarlo y alimentarlo.

Excepto Ultra Magnus…- dijo en voz baja Side Burn. Este le gruñó.

De acuerdo a la información, Optimus se encuentra en los dos ciclos…- hubo algunas quejas, pero TAI continuó.- Si, lo sé… los terribles dos ciclos. Vamos a tener que ser muy cuidadosos con él: primero, nada de energon sin diluir cerca de él; dos, nada de maldecir, y tres, es muy curioso, así es que debe estar vigilado TODO el tiempo.

Hablando de vigilarlo, ¿dónde está él?- preguntó Rapid Run.

¿No estaba contigo?- preguntó alarmado Prowl. Los demás autobots empezaron a buscar en el suelo al niño.

¡Teclado, teclado!- rió una vocecita. Todos miraron hacia la computadora.

Optimus estaba tratando de tocar las teclas, riendo. Los Autobots suspiraron aliviados.

Bueno, habrá que construirle un corral…- dijo Ultra Magnus, cargando al sparkling. Todos lo miraron.- ¿Qué?

* * *

La sala de recreación es un lugar donde los Autobots pueden divertirse y relajarse. Ahí toman energon; leen data libros; tienen juegos de mesa y, una versión de Cybertron de videojuegos, entre otras cosas, como sofás y una red que los conecta con noticias de su planeta natal.

En ese momento, los Autobots estaban terminando de armar un corralito. Ultra Magnus no ayudaba; estaba más ocupado entreteniendo a su hermanito.

¡Ya está!- declaró Wedge, mostrando un corralito, algo crudo pero seguro.- ¿Qué te parece?

Al menos no se le caerá en la cabeza…- murmuró Ultra Magnus. Por una extraña razón, sentía que debía proteger a Optimus en todo momento.

Nos faltan juguetes.- agregó Tow-line, preocupado.- Pero no tenemos ninguno a la mano en este momento…

TAI ya se adelantó; le explicó a Koji la situación de Optimus y va a traer todos los juguetes que pueda.- X-Brawn anunció.- Pero no será hasta las tres de la tarde. Hasta esa hora, tendremos que jugar con él.

Nosotros no podemos, tenemos que regresar al trabajo.- dijo Midnight Express, apenado.- Abandonamos a nuestros pasajeros matutinos por atender esta emergencia, no podemos hacerlo de nuevo.

Yo tampoco, la comisaría me necesita para llevarme a los infractores.-se disculpó Tow-line.

Creo que hoy no construiremos más puentes chicos.- dijo Wedge a su equipo.

Yo estaré con TAI; voy ayudarla a analizar el meteorito.- Grimlock le dijo a su líder.- Lamento no poder ayudarte.

Yo tampoco puedo cuidar a Prime.- agregó Prowl.- Tengo que patrullar la ciudad.

Entonces quedamos Wedge, Heavy Load, Hightower, Skid-Z, Side Burn, los espías, yo…- empezó a contar X-Brawn.- Ah, y Ultra…

¡Ah no!- se quejó este, dejando a Optimus en los brazos de Wedge.- ¡Ya me cansé de ser el niñero de mi tonto hermano mayor, digo menor…mayor…lo que sea!

¡Oye, se lo debes!- le reclamó Side Burn, mientras veía como este se iba. (Ignorando que Optimus estaba a punto de llorar) - ¡Ese meteorito era para ti y él tomo el golpe!

¡BUAAAAAA!- empezó a llorar el sparkling, y a dar pataditas. Todos se cubrieron sus censores auditivos, excepto Side Burn, quién lo estaba cargando.-¡Magnus!

¡Ya, ya cálmate!- inmediatamente, Ultra Magnus cogió a su hermano. Optimus se calmó, pero siguió sollozando.-No me voy a ir, ¿está bien?

Vaya, no sabía que Optimus soltaba tremendas pataletas de chiquito.- se rió Side Burn.

Tú no digas nada, hermanito. Las tuyas eran peores.- le recordó Prowl.

En realidad Prowl, las tuyas eran las peores.- X-Brawn dijo riéndose, ante las caras incrédulas de sus hermanos.- Una vez rompiste todos los data libros de nuestro cuidador, porque no querías irte a dormir.

¡Mentiras!- se quejó el robot policía, avergonzado. Side Burn trataba en vano de no reírse.- ¡Ya basta de tonterías! Me voy o llegaré tarde a la inspección matutina.

Tow- line y los trenes también se fueron a los pocos minutos. También tenían que ir a sus "trabajos". Grimlock se fue a analizar el meteorito con TAI.

Estaremos en el simulador, por si nos necesitan.- Hot Shot dijo, mientras salía de la sala con su grupo.

Bueno…- Side Burn miró confundido al sparkling, cuando se retiraron los espías. -¿Qué hacemos ahora?

TAI me dio una lista de cosas que Optimus debe hacer durante el día.- respondió sus dudas High Tower. Sacó un papel.- Primero, hay que darle de comer… ¿Alguien sabe una formula de energon para bebés?

* * *

Luego de media hora de lucha contra la batidora, de buscar los suplementos alimenticios, y encontrar los utensilios necesarios, los Autobots ya estaban listos para darle de comer al sparkling. Sentaron al pequeño en una mesa, le pusieron un babero (Magnus casi se mata de risa) y luego… piedra, papel o tijera, para ver quién le daba de comer. Le toco a X-Brawn.

Abre la boca Optimus… mira, este energon es muuuuy rico.- X-Brawn trató de acercarle la cuchara a la boca… sólo para recibir un gruñido. – No está muy cooperativo.

Side Burn trató de darle de comer, pero sólo logro embarrarse de energon cuando Optimus cogió la cuchara y se la tiró a la cara. Skid-Z le hizo caras, y cuando el chiquito se rió, le metió de golpe la cuchara…que se doblo por que el sparkling la mordió con fuerza. Tampoco Wedge tuvo suerte; termino haciéndolo llorar, lo que desanimó a sus dos compañeros de intentar darle de comer al bebé. Finalmente, le toco a Ultra Magnus.

A ver Optimus, abre. – Magnus le acercó la cuchara, y el pequeño tragó el energon sin chistar. Y fue con la otra cucharada, y la siguiente…hasta que se terminó todo el energon del plato.- No fue tan difícil.

Ahora dice en la lista…posiblemente se ensucie a la hora de comer, por lo que hay que darle un baño.- High Tower dijo, porque era el único que no estaba petrificado del asombro.

Llenaron una batea de agua, que Mirage trajo después de terminar el entrenamiento matutino, y metieron en ella a Optimus, quién miraba curioso el extraño líquido. Side Burn, después de una rápida visita a los depósitos del supermercado, vertió en el agua líquido de burbujas. Optimus miró inseguro las burbujas.

A ver, ahora tenemos que limpiarlo con una esponja.- leyó Wedge en la lista.- Hay que sacarle todas las manchas. Y no dejar que entre el líquido limpiador en sus ojos. ¿Quién lo baña?

Mientras todos discutían, porque no querían pasar por el mismo desastre de la comida, Optimus miraba aburrido las burbujas. Eran chistosas, pero nada del otro mundo… ¡Oh, una tomo forma de un barquito! ¡Y otra de un pajarito! Ya no eran tan aburridas las burbujas; pero, eran muy pocas. Mhmmmm, si agitaba sus manos en el agua tal vez se formarían más.

Ultra Magnus vio lo que se proponía su hermanito, y se alejo sabiamente de él… pero sin decirle nada a los demás. Optimus soltó una risita y empezó a golpear con fuerza el agua… haciendo que todo aquel que estuviera cerca terminara salpicado.

¡OH NO!- gimió Side Burn, cuando terminó cubierto de burbujas. Igual que los demás, excepto por Ultra Magnus.- ¡Ya me había bañado esta mañana!

¡Prime…Jefe, para!- le rogó Skid-Z, cubriéndose la cara con los brazos. Por fin, el bebé hizo caso a sus plegarias y se detuvo.- Mi pobre encerado…

¡¿Por qué no nos avisaste, Magnus?! – le demandó W.A.R.S, enojado y empapado.

¿Y perderme la diversión? No gracias.- contestó este con maldad.- Además, sirvió de algo. Ya están limpios.

¡Y TÚ TAMBIÉN LO ESTARÁS!- los espías cogieron una manguera, que era la de emergencia por si había un incendio en los cuarteles, y la apuntaron hacia Ultra Magnus.

¡Eh, no tienen porque ponerse así!- reclamó algo asustado él, mientras se alejaba lentamente.

Y no olvides las burbujas. – Side Burn le pasó el frasco a R.E.V.

Okay, chico, se acabó el baño.- dijo X-Brawn, mientras secaba al pequeño Optimus con una toalla… y Ultra Magnus pasaba corriendo por su lado, siendo perseguido por los espías.

* * *

Koji Onishi, había estado cargando un pesado maletín de deporte por las calles, hasta que Prowl lo encontró y se ofreció llevarlo a la base. El chico todavía no podía creerse lo que le había dicho TAI… Optimus Prime se había vuelto un bebé. Casi se cae de la cama cuando escuchó las noticias. Después de calmarse, la chica computadora le pidió que trajera todos los juguetes que pudiera, para entretener a Optimus hasta que regresara a la normalidad. El chico lo prometió… pero tendría que ser después de la escuela. Cuando regreso a su casa, subió a su cuarto, saco varios juguetes y metió todos los que pudo en un maletín, para no despertar sospechas a su madre.

Se encontró con Prowl por el camino a la base, y mientras lo llevaba allá, el policía le explicó todo los detalles de la transformación de Prime.

¿Crees que los demás estén teniendo problemas para cuidar a Optimus?- le preguntó Koji a Prowl, cuando llegaron a la base y el chico bajo para que el auto pasara a modo robot.- Sin ofender Prowl, pero ustedes parecen la clase de robots que cuidan niños.

No nos ofendes, Koji.-le contestó, mientras caminaban a la sala de recreación.- Tienes razón que somos inexpertos, pero estamos haciendo todo lo… ¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Prowl gritó cuando entró a la sala, y resbaló con un montón de burbujas que estaban cubriendo el piso. Cayó de cara al piso.

¡¿Qué está pasando aquí?!- reclamó el policía, tratando de levantarse. Lo que vio le hizo hervir los circuitos.

Los espías estaban limpiando el piso, tratando de deshacer todas las burbujas; sus hermanos estaban enroscando la manguera de EMERGENCIA; Ultra Magnus se estaba secando con una toalla y maldiciendo en voz baja, y los constructores le hicieron un gesto de quedarse callado. Optimus estaba durmiendo en el corralito.

¿Qué pasó aquí?- preguntó en voz baja Koji. Se acercó lentamente al corralito, y miró a Optimus. – No sabía que los Autobots eran tan pequeños en el principio de sus vidas.

Lo que pasa es que los espías decidieron darle un baño a Ultra Magnus.- le dijo Side Burn a Prowl, ayudándolo a pararse.- No preguntes el por qué.

Optimus se ve tan inocente.- murmuró Koji, mirando con curiosidad al bebé.- No creo que sea tan difícil cuidarlo, considerando como era de tranquilo de adulto.

Todos, excepto Prowl, le contestaron: No estés tan seguro de eso. Con esa frase en coro, Optimus empezó a despertarse. Estiró sus bracitos, bostezó y abrió sus brillantes ojos. Cuando vio al niño, sintió que lo conocía de alguna parte. Mejor dicho, sintió que de cierta forma el chico era su amigo. Estiró sus brazos, pidiendo que Koji lo cargara.

Ehhh, amigos. – Koji miró inseguro a Optimus. – Ya se despertó.

Quiere que lo cargues. – le explicó Ultra Magnus.- Mejor hazlo o empezará a llorar con toda la fuerza de su vocalizador.

No muy convencido, Koji se acercó al sparkling, lo cargó por debajo de los hombros y lo dejó en suelo. Optimus suspiró tristemente; ¡realmente quería que su amigo lo cargara! ¡Oh!, ¿qué estaba sacando de su mochila?

Mira Optimus, te traje muchos juguetes.- el chico sacó un osito de felpa, una pelota de futbol, un camión de bomberos y piezas de lego (grandes, para que no se las tragara accidentalmente)- Ya no te vas a aburrir.

Y tampoco a mordernos.- agregó Ironhide, aliviado. Mientras había tratado de hacer dormir a Optimus, este le había mordido con toda su fuerza el brazo. Su grito lo había escuchado hasta Grimlock, quien estaba DOS pisos más arriba.

Y tampoco a escaparse por el conducto de aire.- Wedge dijo avergonzado. El bebé había usado su cuerpo como escalera, para llegar y abrir la ventanilla, y meterse. Por suerte, Side Burn (usando a X-Brawn como banco) lo agarró y lo sacó de ahí.

Cuando sucedió es incidente, la mitad de los autobots se quedaron en shock. No solo `porque era muy peligroso que un sparkling se quedara atorado en el conducto, sino porque también había mucho polvo ahí dentro, y eso significaba… ¡un segundo baño!

¿El conducto de aire?- dijo horrorizado Prowl.- ¿¡Los dejo solos durante unas horas y Optimus se mete a un conducto de aire?!

Mientras Prowl les soltaba a todos un discurso de responsabilidad, Koji estaba más ocupado viendo cómo Optimus jugaba con el camión de bomberos.

* * *

No hay avistamientos de Autobots, excepto por los trenes bala y el obsesionado del trabajo, Tow-Line.- informó Skybite, mientras patrullaba la ciudad desde el cielo.- No creo que vayan a salir.

Paciencia Skybite.- le contestó Megatron por el comunicador.- Movor está monitoreando el planeta…y cualquier momento, van tener que salir.

* * *

Después de dos horas de jugar a la pelota, a las escondidas y de armar un montón de castillos con los legos, llegó la hora de regresar a casa para Koji. Optimus se echó a llorar con todas sus fuerzas, hasta que los demás Autobots lo convencieron que Koji regresaría al día siguiente. El sparkling, no muy convencido y con lágrimas en los ojos, se despidió de su amigo humano. Koji salió de la sala junto con X-Brawn, quien lo iba a llegar a su casa. Todos los Autobots se sentaron, cansados pero aliviados. En cuanto a Optimus, se sintió muy solito y fue gateando donde su hermano.

Ultra Magnus había estado toda la tarde sentado en uno de los sofás, viendo cómo el niño humano jugaba con su hermano. Hubo un momento en que recordó cómo él y Optimus jugaban juntos cuando eran niños. Optimus siempre se perdía a la hora de jugar a las escondidas, y después siempre lo encontraba él o la Guardia Autobot, caminando en las calles. Regresaba llorando. Era un cobarde cuando se quedaba solo.

Pero cuando se trataba de defenderlo de los abusivos, Optimus se tragaba el miedo y saltaba encima de cualquiera que quisiera hacerle daño. En realidad, eran muchos los que trataban de pegarle. De los dos, Optimus fue siempre el más tranquilo, y él el más travieso. Él siempre terminaba castigado. Por eso Alpha Trion siempre prefirió a Optimus.

¿Era así? El anciano siempre decía que los dos eran iguales para él. Pero todos sus maestros decían que Optimus era el mejor de los dos… al menos en los estudios, porque en los entrenamientos era terrible. Incluso su hermano le había confesado, cuando eran jóvenes, que quería estudiar para ser archivista. Un mecano ratón de biblioteca. Él, por su parte, quería ser soldado y viajar por todo el universo. Pero la guerra terminó convirtiéndolos a ambos en soldados. ¿Y quién recibió toda la gloria? Optimus.

Después de casi matarse varias veces, no recibió ninguna condecoración alguna. ¡Optimus se ganó la Matrix! No era para nada justo…

Alguien le tocó la mano.

¡¿Qué quieres?! – contestó de mal humor. Demasiado tarde para retractarse…

Optimus lo miró con sorpresa, su labio inferior empezó a temblar y…

¡BUAAAAAAAAAAA!- empezó a llorar el sparkling con toda su fuerza. Todos los Autobots se cubrieron sus oídos, excepto Ultra Magnus, quien estaba pensando: Maldición.

¿Qué está pasando aquí?- Rapid Run entró corriendo a la sala al escuchar los gritos de Optimus.- ¡¿Qué le hiciste?!

¡Nada!- se defendió Ultra Magnus. Los gritos de Optimus eran insoportables.

Tow-Line y los demás trenes entraron de golpe a la sala, sólo para cubrirse los oídos por los gritos.

¡Magnus, tú lo hiciste llorar!- lo acusó Skid-Z.- ¡Definitivamente, eres el peor hermano del mundo!

¡Sí!- agregó Crosswise- ¡Optimus estaría mejor sin ti!

¡CALLENSE!- les rugió Ultra Magnus, haciendo que todos se sobresaltaran. Luego se dirigió más calmado a Optimus.- No llores Optimus. No quise gritarte.

¡Mag… Magnus!- sollozó el sparkling. Le costaba hablar entre sus llantos.- ¡Magnus… me odias!

Ultra Magnus y todos los demás se quedaron en shock.

Eso no es cierto.- Ultra Magnus le contestó, amablemente, y con sentimientos de culpa.

¡No, tú me odias!- lloró Optimus. - ¡Ya no me quieres!

"Tú me odias". ¿Eso lo que Optimus Prime sentía desde que lo abandono cuando recibió la Matrix? ¿Habría sentido eso cuando lo atacó para quedarse con esta? Bueno, ahora su hermano era un bebé y realmente no era posible que recordara haber recibido la Matrix, pero aun así…

No, Optimus, yo no te odio.- le dijo suavemente, mientras lo cargaba con cuidado. Los llantos del sparkling cesaron.- Lo siento, no debí gritarte, hermanito.

Awwwwwwwwwwww.- se escuchó en toda la sala. Magnus le soltó miradas amenazadoras a los Autobots, quienes se reían en voz baja o miraban la escena conmovidos.

Bueno, ya que Optimus te quiere tanto… tú vas acompañarlo en la noche.- le dijo Prowl, riendo detrás de su máscara.

¿Qué?- se quejó Ultra Magnus. – No voy a dormir con un bebé.

Pero si duerme con alguien que no seas tú, seguro se echará a llorar.- agregó divertido Side Burn.

Además, nos los debes por haberlo hecho llorar y por sólo habernos ayudado en darle de comer.- dijo Wedge, con un poquito de maldad.- Así es que tú duermes con él.

¿En qué cuarto?- argumentó Ultra Magnus.

* * *

No has cambiado en nada, ¿sabes?- le dijo a Optimus, cuando entró a su habitación perfectamente ordenada. Había una cama, un estante con data libros, y un escritorio con una computadora personal. Optimus, cargando su osito (que Koji le había dejado) señaló su escritorio.- ¿Qué? ¿Quieres ir allá?

Sip…- contestó el bebé, con una gran sonrisa. Magnus se acercó al escritorio y lo dejo sentado cerca a la computadora.

Inmediatamente, Optimus dejo su osito y empezó a jugar con el teclado, haciendo que varios archivos se abrieran.

Deja eso.- le ordenó Ultra Magnus, tratando de quitarle el teclado.- Vas a borrar algo y luego me van a echar la…

El robot adulto se quedó en shock. En la pantalla había una foto de Optimus y él, cuando tenían 10 ciclos. Estaban sosteniendo un premio entre los dos. Primer lugar decía. Entonces, recordó de golpe. Habían participado en la carrera anual para niños de su centro de estudio. Él iba a la cabeza como siempre. Optimus se había detenido varias veces, hasta que lo pasó. Pero se detuvo de pronto cuando vio que uno de los participantes se había lastimado y ya no podía correr. Y como el niño era un poco más grande que él, tenía problemas para llevarlo a un lugar seguro. Al final, se salió de la carrera y se fue a ayudar a su hermano. Como siempre, ganó. Pero a Optimus lo felicitaron más por haber ayudado a ese niño y a otros que también se cayeron.

¿Tal vez por eso recibió la Matrix? Porque ponía a los demás primero. Noooo… ¿Oh sí?

Optimus bostezó y se frotó los ojos. Cogió su osito y señaló su cama.

¿Ya quieres irte a dormir?- le preguntó Ultra Magnus.

Sip…- contestó el bebé.

Ultra Magnus cogió a su hermano, y se echó en la cama. Con mucho cuidado, dejo a su hermano sobre su pecho, justo donde estaba su chispa.

Hay de ti si te haces encima de mí.- le advirtió él, serio. Optimus se acurrucó sobre su pecho, abrazó a su osito y se quedó profundamente dormido.- Ya que… Buenas noches, Optimus.

* * *

Grimlock roncaba suavemente sobre el panel de control, murmurando sobre encontrar una solución para la situación de Optimus Prime. Wedge entró a la sala de control, bostezando, y se quedó sobresaltado al ver a su amigo así.

Grimlock… - sacudió suavemente el hombro de su amigo, tratando de despertarlo.- Grimlock, ya es de mañana.

Mejor deja que siga durmiendo.- TAI le dijo, apareciendo a su lado.- Se quedó toda la noche analizando el meteorito.

Pobre Grim, debe sentirse culpable.- Wedge miró con lástima a su amigo.- Trató de advertirnos sobre el meteorito, pero fue demasiado tarde… para Prime.

Hablando de nuestro "pequeño" líder, ¿cómo está él?- preguntó ella, preocupada.

Conociéndolo, ya debe estar despierto.- se rió el joven Autobot.

* * *

Optimus bostezó, mientras su hermano lo cargaba para llevarlo a la sala de recreación, a comer su energon matutino.

Buenos días, perezosos.- saludó Ultra Magnus, cuando entró a la sala. La mayoría de los Autobots estaban bostezando, o sirviéndose energon, medio dormidos, para despertarse. El único realmente despierto era Prowl.- Vaya grupo de dormilones, ¿no lo crees, Optimus?

El sparkling contestó con un bostezo y abrazando más a su osito.

Buenos días, Magnus.- le contestó Prowl, un poco ofendido. - ¿Dormiste seco?

Algunos se rieron por el comentario del oficial Autobot, mientras que los demás siguieron tomando su energon… o roncando.

Toma.- Ironhide le paso de mala gana un biberón a Magnus.- El desayuno de Prime. Déjate de malos chistes y dale de comer.

Magnus…parque. –dijo el sparkling entre bostezos.

¿Parque? – preguntó confundido Ultra Magnus, mientras le daba el biberón. Entonces, recordó que de pequeños Alpha Trion siempre los llevaba a jugar al parque, a la misma edad que tenía Optimus en ese momento.- No lo sé Optimus. No es una buena idea ir al parque ahora.

¡Parque!- gritó el Optimus, poniendo una cara muy seria y empujando su biberón. -¡PARQUE!

Ah, no. Esa pataleta no te va a funcionar.- su hermano le puso una cara muy seria y firme.- Ni creas que te…

¡PARQUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

* * *

Señor, Movor detectó la señal de un sparkling cerca de un parque en la zona residencial de la ciudad.- informó Scourge a Megatron, por el comunicador.

Ya sabía yo que esos Autobots no iban a soportar los llantos de un niño. – se rió Megatron, mirando la pantalla. – Capturen al sparkling y llévenlo a las siguientes coordenadas. Ya contacté una nave Predacon para que se lo lleven a nuestra base interestelar.

* * *

La tercera parte va a demorar un poco, pero les prometo que va a ser divertida.


	3. Chapter 3

Un segundo proyecto que planeo hacer antes de Febrero (por que voy a estar muy ocupada ese mes) es una pequeña introducción a mi continuación de Animated. Prometo drama y escenas cómicas. Si tienen alguna escena memorable (chistosa) en algunas sagas de transformers, pásenmela a mi correo para que pueda ponerla en el fic. Gracias

Tercera Parte

Después de una hora de gritos y lloriqueos, los Autobots se vieron obligados a acceder a la demanda del sparkling de ir a un parque. Escogieron uno en una zona abierta, fácil de acceder y de escape rápido por si había un ataque Predacon. Iban a aprovechar que era de mañana para sacarlo, ya que no había mucha gente a esa hora.

Todos los autobots, exceptuando a los trenes, Tow line y Grimlock iban a estar cerca del parque por si había un ataque.

El plan de escape era sencillo: Ultra Magnus recogería a Optimus en caso de un ataque; los hermanos Autobots y los espías generarían una distracción para despistar a los Decepticons. En caso de que lograran pasar sus defensas, Side Burn interceptaría a Ultra Magnus y se llevaría a Optimus a la base, mientras que el resto de los Constructores fingiría proteger al hermano de Prime. De esa forma, Side Burn regresaría sano y salvo con el sparkling, y los Decepticons no se darían cuenta del engaño hasta que fuera muy tarde. Y Ultra Magnus podría propinarles las palizas que quisiera.

Pues bien, después de que Optimus terminó su desayuno, los Autobots se movilizaron por la ciudad, estacionándose en lugares estratégicos cerca al parque elegido por TAI. Este tenía columpios, una resbaladera, una caja de arena y varios juegos para subir y colgarse.

En cuanto Ultra Magnus estacionó, Optimus prácticamente salto de la cabina y se dirigió corriendo (a poca velocidad, recuerden que todavía es chiquito) a los columpios.

¡Oye, espera enano!- Ultra Magnus le ordenó, estacionándose más cerca de los juegos.

Ultra Magnus, recuerda que no puedes estar en campo abierto. – le reclamó Prowl, quien estaba al otro lado del parque, por medio de la radio.- Sigue al pie de la letra las instrucciones; ¡recuerda que Optimus está en riesgo!

Ya lo sé; no es mi culpa que mi hermano sea una bola de energía infinita.- contestó el autobot de mayor tamaño.

¡SI LO ES!- le contestaron el resto de los autobots por la radio.

* * *

¡POR PRIMUS!

Un grito de alegría resonó por toda la base autobot, sobresaltando a TAI.

¿Qué sucede?- preguntó ella, apareciendo en medio del centro de control.

Grimlock, el único constructor que se había quedado en la base, estaba saltando de alegría por todo la sala. En una mesa cercana, había un data libro, los restos del meteorito y un set pequeño de herramientas para laboratorio.

¡Grimlock!- le reclamó indignada la super computadora, por el comportamiento infantil del Autobot.- ¿Acaso tu procesador se sobrecargó?

No, TAI.- le contestó él, con una gran sonrisa.- ¿Recuerdas que teníamos que esperar DOS días para que nos entregaran el data libro? Pues hablé con un viejo amigo de la academia, que conoce a la prima segunda de un aprendiz de un erudito, que a la vez trabaja en la sección de investigación de Kaon, quién tiene contactos con….

¡Ya Grimlock, dilo de una vez!- Tai estaba mareada por tanta palabrería sin sentido.

¡Que conseguí el data libro!- el constructor dijo (por fin) lleno de felicidad. – ¡Y ya sé como regresar a Optimus a la normalidad!

¡Perfecto Grimlock!- exclamó Tai, todavía incrédula por lo que el joven Autobot había logrado.- ¿Qué hay que hacer?

Tiene que comerse los restos del meteorito.- le contestó él.

…

¿QUÉ?

* * *

Mientras tanto…

Aquí Movor, he detectado actividad Autobot en la zona residencial de la ciudad.- informó el Decepticon desde el espacio.

Bien hecho, soldado.- Scourge le contestó desde la Tierra.- ¿Puedes ver al mocoso con ellos?

Un momento señor.- le contestó el Decepticon, mientras se conectaba a un satélite cercano. –Veamos 50 %, 100%, 150%... ¡Lo localicé! Esta con ellos en un parque.

Perfecto, Decepticons, movilícense a estas cordenadas.- ordenó el líder, mientras se dirigía a toda velocidad… a donde estaba Optimus.

* * *

Mientras tanto, el pequeño Optimus estaba ocupado construyendo montecitos de arena, bajo la mirada atenta de los Autobots, que ignoraban la inminente amenaza de los Decepticons.

Mira a Optimus, hermano. -dijo X- Brawl a Prowl por la radio. – Me recuerda esos viejos días en Cybertron, cuando los llevaba a ti y a Side Burn al parque.

Por favor, X-Brawl, me estás avergonzando enfrente de lo demás.- le rogó Side Burn, rojo como tomate.

Ahh, Side Burn; en ese tiempo eras más educado y TRANQUILO que ahora.- suspiró Prowl de manera divertida.- Que buenos tiempos eran.

No tan rápido, Prowl.- agregó X-Brawl con una voz pícara.- Te recuerdo que cuando éramos pequeños, tú siempre te metías en problemas. Una vez, por hacerte el gracioso, se te quedó atorada una llave en tu brazo por dos horas. Y luego esta ese día en que no querías irte a dormir, y soltaste la pataleta más gran…

¡Bueno ya; no molestaré más a Side Burn!- se quejó el policía, horrorizado por las palabras de su hermano.

Jeje…acabas de sonar igual de cuando éramos niños.- se rió X- Brawl.

A su risa le siguió la de los demás Autobots; excepto Ultra Magnus quién estaba más ocupado vigilando a Optimus.

¡Basta ya, no se debe burlar de un oficial de policía!- se quejó Prowl, muy avergonzado.

¡Es que no puedo creer que así fuiste de niño!- agregó Wedge, entre risas.- ¡Vaya, que familia más infantil!

Ehhh, ¡tú no digas nada!- respondió Side Burn.- ¡Según sé, tu duermes con un osito mecánico!

¿Qué? ¡Eso no es verdad!- le respondió el constructor en shock.

¡Es verdad: se llama Mr. Pala!- respondió el hermano Autobot.

¡¿Quién le dijo?!- Wedge se auto delató con el comentario.

Fue Hightower…- le dijo Side Burn.- Cuando lo vi escondiendo el osito.

Bueno jefe, lo vi en tu cama y no quería que nadie lo viera…- se explicó el Autobot rojo, ante la mirada furiosa de su líder.- ¡Seguramente Side Burn me vio porque la puerta estaba entreabierta!

¡No se rían; ese osito me lo regaló mi creadora y es mi amuleto de la suerte!- se defendió el joven Autobot, ocultando su vergüenza con enojo.

Pues se lo hubieras prestado a Optimus.- agregó Hot Shot.

Ya sé; como castigo por no habernos prestado el juguete, Wedge tendrá que dárselo a Optimus al regresar a la base.- sugirió Mirage.

¡Jamás; es un regalo!- se defendió Wedge. El constructor sabía por experiencia, que los sparklings tendían a romper los juguetes.

Hay que amarrarlo en la base.- sugirió Ironhide. Por culpa de Wedge, habían tenido que jugar con Optimus el día anterior, y el sparkling había mordido al espía.- ¡Y quitarle su osito!

Yo lo busco.- se ofreció Skid-Z.

¡NO, MR. PALA!

¿Qué está pasando ahí al fondo?- se preguntó a si mismo Ultra Magnus, mirando la conmoción que venía detrás de unos árboles.

Se alejó de donde estaba Optimus, chequeando por su espejo retrovisor que su hermano estuviera bien. Pero no se dio cuenta, que algunos metros más adelante, un par de ojos observaba atentamente a Optimus.

Perfecto, se está alejando.- dijo SkyBite, quién estaba escondido detrás de unos arbustos, en su modo animal.- Ahora es el momento de actuar.

Con gran cautela, el Predacon se acercó al sparkling usando un arbusto como camuflaje. Cuando estuvo a unos metros de Optimus, se transformó y sacó una caña de pescar.

Ahora, el cebo correcto.- dijo él, amarrando al extremo de la cuerda, un peluche muy adorable de un pulpito color rojo (que lo consiguió de una máquina de premios). – Y con cuidado…

Optimus estaba muy ocupado construyendo su castillo de arena, para darse cuenta que su hermano se había alejado de él. Pero no importaba; el pequeño sparkling sabía que no debía irse con extraños… pero no con JUGUETES. En eso, un pulpito rojo apareció de la nada, y se poso sobre una de sus torres. Optimus miró desconfiado al muñeco cuando este empezó a bailar.

Eso es… ven a mí…- dijo Skybite, viendo como Optimus se reía frente al baile del muñeco. Cuando el pequeño trató de agarrarlo, el tiburón jaló la cuerda e hizo que el pulpito saliera del arenero.- Eso es… sigue el muñeco.

Optimus miró divertido al muñeco… ¡Que pulpito más tono; se cayó del arenero! El sparkling se paró y siguió al muñeco, que cada vez se alejaba más y más de donde estaba su hermano.

Eso es…Ya tengo a Optimus Prime; Megatron tendrá que reconocerme por esto.- dijo alegremente el tiburón, cuando de pronto la cuerda se atoró. - Eh, ¿ahora qué pasa?

Skybite sacó la cabeza de su escondite… y casi se muere de miedo. Por que ahí estaba Ultra Magnus, sosteniendo con una mano a Optimus y con la otra al muñeco.

Miren que tenemos aquí…- dijo el Autobot, con una mirada amenazante.

Eh, yo bueno, yo estaba…- tartamudeó Skybite, mirando con terror absoluto al Autobot.

Skybite no pudo terminar su frase, por que un misil salió de la nada y explotó cerca de ellos. Ultra Magnus protegió con sus brazos a su hermano, mientras que Skybite salió disparado contra unos arbustos.

¿Estás bien Optimus?- preguntó Ultra Magnus a su hermano. El pequeño estaba ocupado llorando para responderle.

Entrega al sparkling. – le ordenó Scrouge a Ultra Magnus, mientras el resto de sus Decepticons (incluyendo Movor, que estaba algo quemado por haber entrado en la atmósfera) se transformaban a modo robot.

¡Tendrás que pasar por encima de nosotros!- dijo X- Brawl, saliendo de su escondite, junto con los demás Autobots.

¡No le harán daño a Optimus!- agregó R.E.V, mientras todos los espías sacaban sus armas.

¿Hacerle daño al mocoso? ¡Claro que no!- respondió Mega Octane, confundiendo a los Autobots.

¿Por qué lastimaríamos a un futuro aprendiz de Decepticon?- agregó con maldad Scrouge.

¡Piensan convertir a Optimus en un Decepticon!- Side burn exclamó horrorizado.

¡Jamás corromperán su chispa!- afirmó Wedge.

¡Eso lo veremos; Decepticons, acaben con los Autobots y traigan al niño!- ordenó Scrouge.

¡Ultra Magnus, saca de aquí a Optimus!- le ordenó Prowl, mientras disparaba contra los enemigos.

¡No necesitas decírmelo!- contestó él, corriendo fuera del campo de batalla.

Acabemos con ellos; formación… ¡Ruination!- ordenó Mega- Octane. En menos de un minuto, los Comando se combinaron para formar uno de los más peligrosos soldados del ejército Predacon. Con una voz amenazante y grave dijo: Operación… ¡destruir Autobots!

¡Cuidado ahí viene!- avisó X-Brawl. Los Autobots saltaron fuera del alcance del monstruo, antes de que los aplastara.

¡Si tan solo Grimlock estuviera aquí, le daríamos la lección de su vida!- se lamentó Wedge, esquivando otro pisotón de Ruination.

Los espías entraron en acción; transformándose a modo auto, empezaron a correr alrededor del gran robot y a dispararle. Los constructores no se quedaban atrás; trataban de detener al monstruo, empujándolo hacia atrás en su modo vehículo. Y los dos hermanos Autobots (por que Side Burn había ido detrás de Ultra Magnus) con Skid-Z mantenían ocupado a Scrouge.

Ay… mi cabeza.- se quejó Skybite, saliendo detrás de unos arbustos.- ¿Qué está pasando aquí?

Skybite vio como los Decepticons peleaban a muerte con los Autobots, mientras que Ultra Magnus y Side Burn salían corriendo del lugar en sus formas de vehículo.

¿Por qué abandonan a sus compañeros?- miro extrañado Skybite; la respuesta le vino de golpe.- ¡Ya sé! Esos dos deben estar llevándose a Optimus a un lugar seguro. Los seguiré.

Por otro lado, Scrouge ya se estaba cansando de Skid-Z, quien estaba dando vueltas alrededor de él y burlándose. Los dos hermanos Autobots aprovechaban cada distracción que provocaba el auto de carreras, para dispararle al líder Decepticon.

¡Ya me canse de ti, bicho!- Scrouge golpeó con su espada a Skid-Z, mandándolo a volar y haciendo que cayera sobre Prowl.

X- Brawn no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar cuando el gran camión negro lo arrolló, y lo hizo volar contra unos árboles. Ruination, por su parte, ya se había cansado de los espías y de los constructores. Activó todas sus armas y disparó a quemarropa a sus enemigos. Estos salieron volando por la fuerza de las explosiones, dejándolos medio inconscientes y con un gran dolor de cabeza.

Señor, no detecto la señal del sparkling.- le informó Ruination a su líder.

Ultra Magnus y ese adolescente deben habérselo llevado.- dijo Scrouge de mal humor.- Olvidémonos de los Autobots y vamos tras ellos.

¡Sí, señor!- Ruination se separó en los cinco Comandos, que se transformaron a su modo vehículo, siguiendo a toda velocidad a su líder.

¿Están todos bien?- preguntó Prowl al resto de sus compañeros. Varios quejidos, si y que paso fueron su respuesta.- ¡Oh no, se están alejando! ¡Hay que seguirlos!

* * *

Dentro de la ciudad, un cargador de carros y un auto azul iban a toda velocidad por el puente de la autopista. Sin saber que un tiburón los seguía de cerca.

¡Side Burn!- llamó Prowl a su hermano por la radio.- ¡Los Decepticons están justo detrás de ustedes! ¡Lleva a Optimus a la base!

Ya oíste al policía Ultra Magnus.- le dijo Side Burn, colocándose justo a su costado. – Reduce la velocidad y pásame a Optimus.

Muy bien. Ya oíste a Side Burn, hermanito.- Ultra Magnus redujo la velocidad y abrió la puerta de la cabina. Usando un brazo mecánico, bajo a Optimus (quien ya no estaba llorando) a la Side Burn, quien abrió la puerta para…

¡TE TENGO!- exclamó Skybite, apareciendo de golpe y agarró a Optimus con su boca, antes de huir a toda velocidad.

¡OPTIMUS!- exclamaron horrorizados los dos Autobots, pisando el acelerador.

Lo engo, po fin Megaton me tomaa en cuena.- dijo alegremente Skybite (habla así por tener a Optimus en la boca), flotando a toda velocidad.

¡Danos el sparkling!- rugió una voz… enfrente suyo.

¿Qué yayos?- se preguntó Skybite, cuando de pronto Ro-tor apareció en forma de helicóptero, y empezó a dispararle.

¡NO, YO TENGO EL SPARKLING!- gritó Skybite… soltando a Optimus, saliendo volando y chocándose contra la pista.

Mientras tanto, el pequeño Optimus Prime salió disparado del puente… y empezó a caer al suelo. Para el sparkling esto parecía un paseo muy divertido… pero no para los mayores (incluso para los Decepticons) que miraban horrorizados como Optimus caía al piso.

Por azar del destino, justo por ahí pasaba un carro con un colchón en el techo. Optimus rebotó en el colchón y cayó en la acera, sano y salvo. Todos los Autobots suspiraron aliviados y Side Burn juró que a Ultra Magnus estuvo a punto de tener… en términos humanos, un paro cardiaco.

Ay… que alivio.-suspiró Side Burn… cuando vio que Optimus estaba caminado lejos de ellos.

¡No Optimus, quédate ahí!- le gritó su hermano, pero el pequeño no hizo caso y siguió caminando.

Nosotros detenemos a los Decepticons; ¡ustedes vayan por Optimus!- les dijo Hot shot por la radio.

* * *

Optimus estaba perdido.

Luego de jugar a saltar con el tiburón, este lo había dejado en una parte de la ciudad que no reconocía. Se preguntó si debía preguntarle a un policía de la Guardia donde estaba; pero no veía ninguno cerca. Entonces recordó que su amigo Koji estudiaba por ahí cerca… solamente lo sabía, aunque nunca había estado en la ciudad. Tendría que preguntarle a alguien como llegar au escuela.

La señorita Kelly siempre había tenido problemas con autos robots, carros parlantes y hasta con un tiburón mecánico. Pero ese día no; ella estaba de compras por la ciudad y nada la iba a molestar.

Ah, que hermoso día para comprar…No hay autos parlantes; ni locos seguidores de deportivos rojos…- Kelly paró en seco, cuando vio algo imposible. Un pequeño robot, de color rojo y azul, mirando inocentemente (adorable) la calle. Su primera reacción fue- ¡Que adorable! ¡Es el juguete más lindo que he visto en mi vida!

¿Dónde escuela?- preguntó Optimus a Kelly.

Eh… eh… para allá.- contestó ella medio impactada, mientras señalaba la dirección con el dedo. ¡El juguete le estaba hablando!

Gracias.- contestó Optimus, mientras se dirigía a la parada de autobús.

Cuando paró uno de los buses, Optimus miró a que dirección iba, subió por la puerta trasera y se sentó a los escalones. El autobús avanzó, dejando atrás a una muy intrigada Kelly.

Vaya… si que es inteligente para su edad.- dijo ella entrecerrando los ojos.

¡SEÑORITA!- gritó Ultra Magnus en su forma vehículo a la humana. - ¿Ha visto un pequeño robot, rojo y azul?

Se… se acaba de ir en ese autobús.- le dijo ella, asustada.

GRACIAS.- contestó él, saliendo a toda velocidad junto con Side Burn.

¡OIGAN, SI USTEDES SON SUS TUTORES HACEN UN PESÏMO TRABAJO!-lrd gritó Kelly indignada.-¡NO PUEDEN DEJAR SOLO A UN NIÑO EN LA CIUDAD!

* * *

Optimus se bajo a los diez minutos del autobús, y miró confundido alrededor. Este no era el camino para llegar a la escuela; se había equivocado al tomar el autobús.

Aguantando las lágrimas, Optimus empezó a caminar por la pista, buscando la escuela de Koji entre tantas paredes blancas. ¿Dónde estaba su hermano? ¿Lo había vuelto a abandonar? ¿De donde recordaba eso?

El pequeño sparkling empezó a sollozar, se sentó en el frió piso y hundió su cabeza entre sus rodillas. Se sentía tan solo y con mucho miedo… ¿Dónde estaba Magnus? ¿Por qué lo había dejado?

¡OPTIMUS!- exclamó una voz conocida detrás de él. Volteó y… miró a su hermano. ¡Su hermano había vuelto por él!

¡Optimus!- Ultra Magnus se acercó corriendo a su hermano, sin ocultar su alivio y felicidad.- ¡Estás bien!

Optimus también estaba feliz de ver a su hermano, y se paró para recibirlo…cuando una mano lo levantó del suelo.

¡Si quieres hacer un trabajo bien, debes hacerlo tú mismo!- dijo Megatron en su modo dragón, sosteniendo a Optimus con una sus garras. -¡Ahora este niño será el futuro de los Decepticons!

¡SUELTALO! – rugió Ultra Magnus, solo para ser impactado por los rayos de energía del malvado Predacon.

¡Ultra Magnus!- exclamó Side Burn… llegando muy tarde a la escena.

Megatron salió volando del lugar con un asustado sparkling… más tarde, cerca de ahí, Koji pudo ver por la ventana de su clase a un dragón…riéndose y cargando a Optimus Prime lejos de sus amigos, aliados… y familia.

* * *

AHHHHHHH

Falta uno más; si papá repara mi laptod juro que termino más rápido. Aguanten el suspenso.


	4. Chapter 4

Parece que no me va alcanzar el tiempo para publicar el fic de animated (pero va a ser más fácil, ahora que tengo the allspark allmanack, de escribir). Mientras tanto, denle una mirada a mi pagina de Devianart (busquen con Luzamon) y encontraran spoiler de mi nuevo proyecto.

Aquí va la última parte; y gracias por los reviews.

Cuarta parte

Una ola de depresión e impotencia cubría la base de los Autobots.

Todos ellos se hallaban reunidos en la sala de control (excepto por Grimlock que seguía en el laboratorio), si decir nada, y muchos de ellos, aguantando su rabia. Ultra Magnus era el que se sentía peor en ese momento.

Si hubiera vigilado más Optimus; si hubiera alcanzado a Skybite… o golpeado a Megatron… su hermano estaría ahora en la base, divirtiéndose con los juguetes que Koji había traído, soltando pataletas y durmiendo con su oso de felpa. Pero no. Debido a su incompetencia, su hermano estaba ahora en manos de los Predacons, quienes de alguna forma iban a retorcerlo hasta convertirlo en una versión maligna de su antiguo yo.

Ultra Magnus golpeó la pared, causando un gran agujero. Ninguno de sus compañeros se sorprendió por esto; ni Prowl se molesto el reclamarle el daño a la pared. Todos entendían la frustración del soldado Autobot.

¡CHICOS!- Grimlock entró corriendo a la sala, sobresaltando a todos sus compañeros. Para empeorar la situación, entro con una gran sonrisa en la cara, como si no supiera lo que le había pasado a Optimus.- ¡LO LOGRE!

Ultra Magnus puso su pie en el camino del alocado constructor, quien terminó cayéndose de cara al piso. En sus manos llevaba un tubo de ensayo, que se salvo gracias a la rápida intervención de Wedge, cuando este salió volando de sus manos.

Grimlock no reacciono hasta que Ultra Magnus lo cogió por el cuello y puso frente a su cara, con la mirada más amenazadora y escalofriante posible para un Autobot.

Dame una buena excusa para no patearte hasta Marte, por tener esa actitud de payaso en una fiesta de bebés. – le amenazó este, causando que Grimlock temblara.

Es… porque logre cambiar la polaridad de la energía del metorito.- explicó este, señalando el tubo que Wedge tenía en sus manos.- ¡En cuanto Optimus absorba esa energía inversa, volverá a la normalidad en cuestión de minutos!

Solo hay un problema, genio…- le reclamó Side Burn, acercándose a él.- ¡OPTIMUS ESTA EN MANOS DE LOS PREDACONS!

¡Ay, mis sensores auditivos!... pero si me bajan, puedo explicar cómo encontrarlo.- Ultra Magnus soltó al constructor, causando un fuerte clank. – Gracias…

¡Vamos Grimlock, dinos como encontrarlo!- le reclamó Skid-Z.- Cuanto más tiempo Optimus esté con los Predacons, más cerca estará de convertirse en uno de ellos.

Bueno… todos los sparkling se caracterizan por tener una habilidad única durante sus primeros ciclos de vida.- empezó a explicar Grimlock; Ultra Magnus le puso una cara amenazante para que se apresurara.- Este…cuando se pierden, molestan o se sienten amenazados, sueltan una especie de llanto…

¡Grimlock, eso ya lo sabemos; sus pataletas son más ruidosa que una supernova!- le reclamó Hot Shot.

Sí, pero lo que lo hace especial, es la frecuencia de sonido que produce.- le explicó este. – Es única; es como un chillido que sobresale de las frecuencias de las otras máquinas.

Eso quiere decir que…- X- Brawn dedujo.- Que si Optimus empieza a llorar…

¡Podremos localizarlo!- exclamó Ultra Magnus.

Y no creo que falte mucho para que eso pase…- murmuró convencido Prowl.

* * *

Optimus estaba asustado.

No, estaba completamente aterrorizado.

Estaba en las garras de un horrible dragón, que hace poco había golpeado a su hermano. Ahora, estaban volando sobre un lugar cerca al mar, donde había muchas enormes casas hechas de metal y máquinas grandes rodeaban el lugar.

El dragón se detuvo y aterrizó dentro de una de esas casas, que parecía haber estado abandonada por mucho tiempo. Las ventanas estaban rotas, había telarañas por todas partes y estaba lleno de polvo. Pero lo peor era que casi no entraba la luz. Optimus empezó a sollozar. ¡No le gustaba ese sitio!

Megatron aterrizo en medio del abandonado depósito. Los Decepticons y los Predacons ya estaban ahí esperándolo.

¿Tan difícil es atrapar un sparkling?- se burló el líder, mirando a Scrouge. El decepticon tenía una cara de odio fija en Megatron, pero no dijo nada por temor a las consecuencias.

Señor, le alegrará saber que ya contacté a la nave Predacon de Aremis y les di las coordenadas.- Skybite dio un paso adelante.- Llegarán a la atmosfera en unas dos horas, y recogerán al sparkling inmediatamente.

Perfecto; esperaremos aquí hasta que lleguen. – dejo al sparkling en el suelo, confiado que no escaparía.- Quiero ver el primer paso del "gran" Optimus Prime para convertirse en un Predacon.

Hace años que no veía a una sparkling; había olvidado lo pequeños que eran. – dijo Slapper, pinchando la cara del bebé con una de sus garras.

¿Quién diría que Optimus Prime era tan patético de niño?- se burlo Dark Scream, mostrando sus colmillos al aterrorizado sparkling.

Oigan chicos, parece que quiere llorar.- finalizó los insultos Gas Skunk, haciendo que casi todos sus compañeros del mal se rieran.

Optimus estaba asustado. El dragón era malo; también ese anfibio, la ardilla y la mofeta. Y ahora estaban haciendo un sonido horrible. No lo soportó más. Tomo aire y…

El chillido que hizo, causo que todos los mayores presentes se taparan los oídos por el dolor. No era un llanto normal; era terriblemente insoportable. Era tan agudo y fuerte que superaba hasta un concierto de rock pesado, con un vocalista de voz chillona.

¡Miren lo que causaron!- se quejó Ro-Tor, cubriéndose sus sensores auditivos.

¡Cómo iba a saber que los sparkling lloraban tan fuerte!- se lamentó Slapper.

¡Que alguien calle a ese mocoso!- ordenó Megatron.

¡Yo lo hare, su gran maldad!- se ofreció Skybite. Sacó otro muñeco de felpa, esta vez un oso con un listón, y se lo dio a Optimus.- ¡Mira qué lindo osito!

Optimus dejó de llorar y miro al oso con sus ojos llorosos. Lo cogió y empezó a morder una de las orejas.

Por fin… - suspiró aliviado Megatron, miran como el sparkling mordía el juguete.- Espero que le corrijan ese hábito durante su entrenamiento. ¡No quiero llorones en mi ejército!

Pero con esos gritos podría dejar inconsciente a cualquier enemigo cerca.- murmuró sorprendido Gas Skunk.

Esa cosa es solo una molestia…- afirmó Scrouge señalando al bebé. – Es una pérdida de tiempo tratar de reformarlo; deberíamos desactivarlo, y enviarles sus partes a…

Un oso de felpa le cayó en la cara.

¿Qué…fue…eso?- preguntó el Decepticon, con una cara y voz amenazante.

Optimus le puso una cara desafiante. Ya estaba cansado de estos tipos. Le habían pegado a su hermano; metido en un sitio feo, y ahora se estaban burlando. ¡Nadie le iba a ser eso! Soltó un pequeño grito amenazante al robot grande y feo de color negro.

Tú… pequeño…- Scrouge quiso agarrar al sparkling por el cuello. Un grito de dolor salió de la boca del Decepticon cuando el bebé lo mordió con toda su fuerza la mano.

Megatron y los Predacons se empezaron a reír, mientras que el resto de los Decepticons miraban horrorizados la escena.

¡Voy a aplastar a ese mocoso!- declaró Scrouge, listo para coger al sparkling… si es que Megatron no le hubiera dado un puñetazo. El Decepticon cayó de golpe al suelo.

Ni un dedo sobre este sparkling.-le advirtió su líder. – Es osado… tal vez demasiado, pero eso se puede arreglar fácilmente.- con una sonrisa maligna se dirigió a Optimus.- En dos horas… tu vida va a cambiar para siempre.

* * *

¡Atención Autobots!- TAI se comunicó con ellos, quienes se hallaban dispersos por toda la ciudad.- ¡Localicé a Optimus! ¡Está en el viejo puerto abandonado del este!

Escuchaste X-Brawn… ¡TAI encontró a Optimus!- dijo Koji con alegría. Luego de haber visto como Megatron se llevaba a su pequeño amigo, había insistido en ser parte del equipo de búsqueda.

Son buenas noticias Koji. ¡Pero aun tenemos que rescatar a nuestro pequeño jefe!- le contestó preocupado el Autobot. Aumentó la velocidad y esquivó varios carros.- ¡Agárrate fuerte Koji! ¡Por qué no pienso detenerme hasta llegar ahí!

* * *

Optimus miraba el lugar.

No había muchas cosas en donde esconderse; el piso estaba con polvo, ramas y escombros pequeños… pero nada era lo suficiente grande para meterse y esperar a que los malos y feos robots se fueran. Tampoco podía llegar a la puerta; estaba muy lejos y además, estaba cerrada.

Miro los juguetes que el tiburón chistoso le había dado. Una pelota, un carrito y una gallina; todos eran muy aburridos, y cuando empezó a patalear, este le puso un chupón en la boca. Eso causo que todos se rieran de él, aunque no estaba muy seguro del porque chupar un chupón era divertido.

Los robots malos estaban ahora ocupados levantando una extraña antena, con el dragón gritándoles un montón de cosas. El robot malo y oscuro estaba ayudando a atornillarla al piso, junto con sus otros amigos.

Optimus soltó un suspiro triste. Estos robots eran malos y lo querían separar de su hermano por mucho tiempo. Cogió su carrito y empezó rodarlo por el frío suelo. En eso, dio un empujón muy fuerte y el carro salió disparado hasta el otro lado del edificio.

El sparkling quiso ir a recogerlo; pero la mofeta llegó antes que él, y le tiró el juguete de regreso. Optimus miró confundido. ¿La mofeta lo estaba vigilando? Por curiosidad, volvió a empujar su carrito muy lejos. De nuevo, la mofeta le regresó el juguete y le ordenó que se quedara quieto.

Entonces… solo la mofeta lo estaba VIGILANDO.

Optimus vio una caja pequeña, pero justo de su tamaño para caber, y luego vio su carrito.

Una sonrisa pícara se formó en su rostro.

* * *

Una larga línea de autos recorría la carretera que llevaba a la zona de embarques de la bahía Siohbo. Cerca de ellos, tres trenes bala seguían de cerca al grupo de automóviles.

Ultra Magnus iba a la cabeza de la caravana, a la máxima velocidad que le daba su modo alterno.

Muy bien, este es el plan…- empezó a explicar el Autobot, con decisión.- Primero Skid-Z revisará el lugar, hasta encontrar el depósito donde tienen a Optimus. Cuando lo encuentre, los espías rodearan el lugar, para evitar que los Preda-bobos escapen con él.- se dirigió a los hermanos Autobots.- Ustedes tres me van a ayudar a sacar a Optimus; Koji, en cuanto saquemos a Optimus, te vas con él donde está Grimlock para que le dé el antídoto.

¡Hey! ¿Qué hay de nosotros y el resto de los constructores?- se quejó Railspike. No querían quedarse fuera de la acción.

Una vez que aseguremos a Optimus… ¡Denle la paliza de sus vidas!- les ordenó Ultra Magnus.

¿Y yo qué?- le reclamó TowLine.

¡Puedes unirte a la paliza!- le dijo Wedge.

¡Vamos Autobots!- exclamó Ultra Magnus.- Recuperemos al mini Prime, y hagamos que los Predacons se lamenten de haberse cruzado en nuestro camino.

* * *

Gas Skunk estaba molesto. De todas las misiones que le había tocado a lo largo de su vida como Predacon, esta era la peor.

Tener que vigilar al sparkling.

Hasta ahora no le había causado ningún problema, pero por lo que había oído, los sparklings eran tan impredecibles como el energon inestable. Podían estallar en cualquier momento.

¡Carrito!- exclamó de pronto Optimus. El Predacon miró al suelo, y vio que el juguete se había ido rodando hasta el otro lado del edificio. -¡Carrito!

Esta es la ÚLTIMA vez que te lo recogo…- le advirtió al bebé, mientras camina hacia donde estaba el juguete. Lo recogió y se dirigió a Optimus.- Eras menos fastidioso cuando…

Gas Skunk se quedó paralizado. El sparkling no estaba.

Miró para todas partes, buscando a Optimus pero no había rastro de él. ¡Estaba acabado sino encontraba a ese mocoso!

Oye, Gas Skunk…- se acercó a él, Slapper cargando un pequeño cubo de Energon.- El jefe quiere que alimentes al chico con esto, para que se quede dor… ¿Dónde está?

Shhhh…- le tapó la boca a su compañero, y dijo en voz baja.- Creo que perdí al mocoso.

¡Perdiste a Optimus!- exclamó la rana, haciendo que Gas Skunk le tapara de nuevo la boca. Pero ya era muy tarde.

Perdiste…al… ¡SPARKLING!- exclamó con una cara de asesino Megatron, contra el pobre Predacon.

¡No me lastime, jefe!- rogó el asustado Gas Skunk.- ¡Sólo volteé un minuto y el mocoso ya no estaba!

¡TÚ GRANDISIMO INÚTIL!- rugió Megatron, haciendo la mofeta rogara por su vida.- ¡Después me encargo de tu castigo!- se dirigió al resto de su tropa.- ¡Ustedes, busquen al chico; no debe estar muy lejos!

Mientras el grupo buscaba por todo el edificio a Optimus, ninguno se percató de una caja que se estaba arrastrando sola.

* * *

Tampoco los despistados villanos se habían dado cuenta de la presencia de un Autobot, momentos antes de que Optimus despareciera.

Skid-Z miró por una ventana a los Predacons y Decepticons. Solo uno de ellos estaba vigilando al sparkling, mientras que los demás estaban construyendo una antena.

Inmediatamente, el corredor se transformó a su modo vehículo, y fue corriendo hacia donde estaba el resto de su grupo.

¡Encontré a Optimus!- se comunicó por la radio, cuando estaba seguro que los Predacons no interceptarían su señal. - ¡Está en el edificio C-3!

* * *

Optimus estaba feliz.

Cuando la mofeta dejo de vigilarlo, volteó una caja justo de su tamaño y se tapo con ella. En ese momento, podía escuchar a los malos buscándolo por todas partes. Riéndose, levantó un poco la caja para ver dónde estaba la puerta. Cuando la encontró, volvió a taparse con la caja y empezó a gatear lentamente hacia esta.

Scrouge juró que haría pedazos a ese sparkling.

Después de la humillación con el oso y la mordida, lo que más deseaba en ese momento era darle una buena cachetada a ese mocoso, para demostrarle de una vez por todas quién era el que mandaba aquí. Y lo iba a hacer en cuanto lo encontrara.

¡No está aquí!- exclamó Ro- Tor, mientras revisaba cada caja vacía o rincón en el edificio.

¡Búsquenlo!- les ordenó Megatron, empujando una vieja máquina.- ¡No pudo desvanecerse en el aire!

En eso, Scrouge se percató de algo extraño. Había una caja pequeña que estaba sospechosamente alejada de las demás. Y se MOVÍA…

Optimus gritó de sorpresa cuando alguien le sacó su disfraz de encima.

Ahí estás mocoso…- Scrouge cogía al sparkling por una de sus piernas, y lo dejó de cabeza. Optimus empezó a sollozar.- Ahora te voy a dar una lección que nunca olvidarás.

¡Oye, no puedes lastimar al chico!- le reclamó Skybite.

Scrouge, solo golpéalo un poco, pero nada que cause un daño permanente.- le ordenó Megatron, ya cansado de la rebeldía del chico.

Ahora nadie te va a salvar…- le amenazó Scrouge con su espada. En eso, Optimus soltó un llanto de angustia.

Y la puerta se abrió en par en par.

Los Predacons se quedaron paralizados de miedo; los Decepticons sorprendidos, y Megatron miró con una mueca de sorpresa.

Suelta a mi hermano… ¡O te haré chatarra! - amenazó Ultra Magnus al Decepticon, mientras los tres hermanos Autobots en modo Supercharged los apuntaban con sus armas.

Optimus sonrió. ¡Su hermano y sus amigos habían venido a salvarlo!

Un paso más… ¡Y le dices adiós!- Scrouge puso su espada muy cerca del sparkling.

En eso, varias bombas de humo entraron por las ventanas y estallaron en el suelo. En cuestión de minutos, el lugar se lleno de gritos de confusión y sorpresa. Scrouge sintió que alguien lo empujaba y le quitaba a su rehén.

Cuando el humo se dispersó, Megatron se encontró frente a una escena no muy alentadora. Todos los Autobots, a excepción de uno de los Constructores, los tenían rodeados. Una de las paredes del edificio, tenía un gran agujero por donde había entrado los de mayor tamaño. Y todos ellos tenían solo una cosa en mente: darles la paliza de sus vidas por haber hecho sufrir a Optimus.

Últimas palabras…- le demandó Ultra Magnus a Megatron.

Si…- contestó Megatron, mientras su grupo se preparaba para el ataque.- ¡ATAQUEN!

* * *

Koji corría por su vida; bueno, por dos vidas.

Cargar a Optimus y correr era muy difícil; en especial por su pequeño amigo no dejaba de moverse. Antes que el humo se dispersara, Skid-Z le había pasado a Optimus y le ordenó correr a donde estaba Grimlock.

El constructor le hizo señas con sus brazos, detrás de unos contenedores. Koji corrió hacia allá, mientras que Optimus se divertía a lo grande. Cuando llegó, se dejó caer en el frío concreto y trató de recuperar el aliento.

Gracias Koji.- Grimlock sacó una botella; en esta había un líquido de color rojo. Era el antídoto.- Dame a Optimus.

Optimus miró el extraño líquido que el robot verde le estaba dando. Acepto muy feliz el bocadillo. ¡Se moría de hambre! Pero en cuanto probó un poco, puso una cara de asco y empezó a patalear.

¡Optimus Prime, no!- exclamó alarmado Grimlock.- ¡Debes tomarlo o de lo contrario no regresarás a la normalidad!

Optimus no hizo caso. ¡No quería ese Energon!

Por favor, Optimus; sino regresas a la normalidad no podrás ayudar a los demás y los Predacons te volverán a secuestrar.- le rogó Koji. El sparkling miró a su amigo humano.- Por favor, hazlo por Side Burn… por Wedge… Por Ultra Magnus.

Al escuchar el nombre de su hermano… Optimus le quitó la botella a Grimlock y empezó a tomarse todo el líquido. A cabo de unos minutos, la botella estaba vacía.

¿Por qué no regresa a la normalidad?- preguntó Koji preocupado.

Le va a tardar unos minutos…Vamos a un lugar seguro hasta…- Grimlock fue interrumpido por un fuerte rugido. Una sombra cubrió a los tres.

¡DAME A ESE SPARKLING!- rugió Megatron.

* * *

Los espías mandaron a volar a Gas Skunk contra Dark Scream, haciendo que ambos cayeran contra el concreto. Luego, Tow Line los amarró con su cuerda.

¡Este es un truco que me enseñó X-Brawn!- dijo este, mientras que los hacía girar en el aire y los mandaba a volar al mar. - ¡Manden mis saludos a los peces!

¡Quita tu lengua!- le ordenó Skid-Z a Slapper, que lo había envuelto con su pegajoso apéndice, en un momento de distracción.

¡Ya no eres tan bueno sin tu velocidad!- exclamó el Predacon, sin darse cuenta que alguien estaba detrás de él.

Hora de volar amigo.- Side Burn levantó al Predacon y lo tiró al aire. Con un par de disparos logró que soltara a su compañero.- ¡Es hora de decir adiós!

¡Déjame hacer el honor!- Skid-Z pateó al Predacon en el aire, e hizo que saliera volando por el techo.- ¡Gol para los Autobots!

Enfréntate al poder de los trenes bala.- Rail Racer empezó dar puñetazos contra Ruination, quién mantenía su defensa intacta. Los constructores estaban ayudándolos a detener a ese monstruo.

¡Doble ataque!- ordenó Prowl, disparando en su modo vehículo a Skybite, dando vueltas a su alrededor.

¡Voy detrás de ti!- contestó X-Brawn.

¡No vale; dos contra uno!- se quejó Skybite, saltando de dolor.

¡Voy hacerte pedazos!- Scrouge atacó a Ultra Magnus con su espada. Pero el Autobot, era un veterano en combate cuerpo a cuerpo, y esquivaba con facilidad al Decepticon. -¿Estás bailando o peleando?

¡No!- contestó este, dando una super patada a su oponente.- ¡Estaba esperando esto!

Scrouge cayó para atrás, no sin antes causarle una herida en la pierna de Ultra Magnus. El Autobot casi perdió el equilibrio, pero se recuperó.

Tonto Autobot.- se burló Scrouge, amenazándolo con su espada.- En este momento Megatron está detrás de tu patético herm…

Un disparo por parte de Side Burn, hizo que el líder Decepticon cayera de cara al piso.

¡Ultra Magnus, ve a ayudar a Grimlock!- le ordenó Prowl, quien estaba detrás del joven Autobot.

¡No necesitas decírmelo!- contestó Ultra Magnus, y salió corriendo del edifico… cojeando.

* * *

Grimlock chocó contra el suelo. Trató de levantarse, pero los lásers del terrible líder Predacon lo dejaron adolorido.

¡Grimlock!- exclamó horrorizado Koji. Optimus estaba llorando de miedo. -¡Grimlock, levántate por favor!

El Autobot luchó por incorporarse pero una fuerte patada de Megatron, lo hizo impactar contra los contenedores y quedarse inmóvil.

Koji cargó a Optimus y trató de salir corriendo. Megatron se puso enfrente de ellos, cortándoles el paso a la libertad.

Dame a ese sparkling.- le amenazó el robot.

¡Jamás!- Koji contestó desafiante; puso a su amigo detrás de él.- ¡Optimus me ha salvado varias veces y le voy a devolver el favor!

Qué decisión más tonta…- murmuró Megatron. Levantó su puño y…

Ultra Magnus embistió contra el Predacon, haciendo que ambos rodaran por el concreto. Optimus estaba feliz. ¡Su hermano iba a salvar a Koji y a él! Pero su alegría se convirtió en angustia cuando su hermano fue lanzado contra el suelo. Trató de parase, pero cayó de nuevo con un grito de dolor y cogió su pierna. ¡Su hermano estaba herido!

El gran Ultra Magnus… reducido a un simple perro malherido.- Megatron se burló de él, disparando contra su pierna herida. El Autobot gimió de dolor, pero le contestó con un misil que lo hizo retroceder.- ¿Te atreves a desafiarme en ese estado? ¿Tanto te importa la Matrix?

No me importa la Matrix…- contestó Ultra Magnus con firmeza.- Me importa la persona que la carga.- Miró a Optimus, quien estaba preocupado por su estado.- Me importa mi hermano; ya sé que es un dolor de cabeza, demasiado noble e ingenuo para darse cuenta de las cosas, pero…- se quedó callado unos segundos.- Pero él siempre me ha protegido; maldita sea, nunca se ha enfurecido o pegado conmigo, y eso que le hecho cosas terribles. Y por primera vez le estoy devolviendo el favor. ¡Al diablo con la Matrix; mi hermano es más importante!

Optimus miró sorprendido a su hermano. No sabía porque, pero se sentía muy feliz que su hermano hubiera dicho eso. Magnus lo quería. Y ahora ese dragón feo y grosero lo estaba lastimando. Ah, no. Nadie se mete con su hermano menor y sale ileso. Una extraña fuerza lo empezó a cubrir…

Lo único que tienes en común con tu hermano es decir esos estúpidos discursos.- Megatron aplastó el pecho de Ultra Magnus con su pie.- Él va a ser un nuevo y leal soldado Predacon. En cuanto a ti… ¡Solo te espera el más allá!

¡No lo creo Megatron!- rugió una voz. Megatron no reacciono a tiempo; unos rayos lásers lo impactaron y lo tiraron contra unos contenedores.

Ultra Magnus… ¿estás bien?- Optimus Prime, ya en su estado normal, ayudó a su hermano a levantarse.

Pero…pero…- dijo en shock el otro Autobot.- ¡Hace un momento eras un sparkling!

¿Qué?- preguntó preocupado Optimus.- Espero que Megatron no haya dañado tu CPU.

Por supuesto que no.- se quejó su hermano.- ¡Hay que terminar con él!

Megatron se levantó con dificultad. No podía creerlo. ¡Optimus Prime había regresado! Mando un mensaje a la nave de Aremis, ordenando que abortaran la misión.

Es hora que te enfrentes a nosotros.- dos voces en una sola exclamaron. Megatron levantó la vista y se encontró cara a cara con Omega Prime.- ¡Omega láser!

El líder Predacon soltó mil maldiciones, mientras salía volando al cielo. Se transformó en el aire en su modo dragón.

¡Me vengaré, Optimus Prime!- dijo este, alejándose en el horizonte.- ¡No será lo último que verás de mi!

¡Optimus, regresaste!- Koji abrazó a su amigo, cuando los hermanos se des fusionaron.

¿Regrese?- preguntó confundido el líder Autobot.- Nunca me fui.

¿Qué es lo último que recuerdas?- le preguntó Ultra Magnus, extrañado que su hermano no recordara NADA.

¡Prime, ya no eres un sparkling!- Grimlock dijo casi llorando, cuando recuperó la consciencia.

En eso, el resto de los Autobots llegó corriendo al lugar. La mayoría estaban golpeados, pero no era nada grave, y llenos de alegría por ver a su líder normal.

Mejor te explicamos que paso en la base.- se rió Koji, al ver la cara de confusión de Optimus.

* * *

Sí, ese eres tú.- le dijo Magnus, mientras veían las cintas de seguridad de la sala.

Optimus miraba con los ojos en par en par. ¡Se había convertido en un sparkling! Pero lo peor de todo, era su comportamiento. Sobre todo cuando el video mostró sus pataletas y la mordida que le dio a Ironhide.

Me disculpo por mi comportamiento…- se disculpó avergonzado el líder.

No fue nada Optimus.- contestó Prowl.

Sí, fue divertido cuidar de un sparkling.- agregó Hot Shot.

Optimus, no recordaba que habías sido tan maleducado de pequeño.- lo fastidió su hermano, señalando la pantalla en donde se mostraba el video.- ¡Qué travieso sparkling eras!

Y nosotros no sabíamos que TAN buen hermano eras…- dijo Side Burn.- Corre el video, TAI.

En eso, la pantalla mostro la escena en que Ultra Magnus estaba consolando al sparkling. El Autobot enrojeció de la vergüenza… y luego se dirigió a los robots que se estaban riendo.

Ustedes… están… ¡MUERTOS!- bramó Ultra Magnus.

Primero tienes que atraparnos; con esa pierna herida, no…- Wedge calló cuando se vio a cara con el soldado. -¿Cómo llegaste tan rápido?

Una pequeña herida no me va a detener…tienen 10 segundos para correr- les advirtió Ultra Magnus, con una cara tenebrosa que solo Megatron la superaba.- Uno…

Wedge, Side Burn, Skid-Z y un par de los espías salieron corriendo hacia la sala de recreación, con toda la intención de formar una barricada para impedir el paso a Ultra Magnus. El resto de los Autobots miraron en shock, mientras que Ultra Magnus detuvo un momento su conteo.

¿No le vas a decir a Optimus sobre lo que dije acerca de la Matrix en el puerto?- le preguntó nervioso a Koji.

Mi boca es una tumba.- contestó el chico. ¡No quería sufrir el mismo destino que Side Burn1

Gracias…- Ultra Magnus puso una cara seria, y fue detrás de sus 'víctimas"- ¡Diez! ¡Haya voy, vagos!

¡Ultra Magnus, no puedes lastimar compañeros de base!- Optimus Prime fue tras su hermano, olvidando el tema del sparkling. Pero por otra, estaba feliz por todo lo que había hecho su hermano mientras estaba en ese estado. Sonriendo bajo su máscara…- ¡Ultra Magnus, déjalos ya!

¡Tú no me das órdenes, Optimus!- contestó este desde el pasillo. Le siguieron unos gritos de miedo por parte de los Autobots acorralados.

¡No vayan a hacer un desastre!- agregó Prowl.

¡Qué alguien traiga el botiquín!-sugirió Heavy Load.

¡Espérennos!- pidió Rapid Run, seguido por sus compañeros.

Bueno, todo volvió a la normalidad.- suspiró TAi, cuando ella y Koji se quedaron solos en la sala. Al cabo de unos segundos, los dos empezaron a reírse.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en una playa.

¡Qué asco; me chocó un pescado muerto! (a la autora le paso lo mismo)- gimió Gas Skunk al llegar a la orilla.- ¡Odio este planeta!

¡Cállate, sino hubieras perdido al sparkling esto nunca hubiera pasado!- le gritó Dark Scream, saliendo del agua.

¡Cállense ustedes dos!- un vendado Skybite les dio un empujón a ambos, tirándolos contra la arena.- ¡Alégrense que los haya sacado del agua! ¡Perdimos al sparkling y ahora Megatron nos va a castigar por esto!

Mejor nos presentamos a la base por un tiempo.- sugirió Slapper, con varias venditas en su lengua. En eso, un mensaje les llamó la tención.

¡Inútiles! ¡Cerebros de corcho!- les gritó Megatron por el comunicador.- ¡Vengan a la base, en este momento! ¡O les irá peor!

¡AHHHHH! ¡Si señor ¡

* * *

FIN

Espero que les haya gustado. Lo del pescado muerto me paso en la playa hace unas semanas. ¡Fue asqueroso!

Bueno, volveré por Marzo con más ideas. Dejen muchos reviews. Chau.


End file.
